Ethereal
by AlbinoSwedishFish
Summary: (adj) extremely delicate, light, not of this world. A collection of CopDoc fictions. I am not promising that there will not be (feels) other ships, but as it should be, CopDoc is endgame. Feel free to read and review if you would like. Each chapter has a one word theme; whether or not that makes these stories more interesting proceeds my entitlement of knowledge.
1. Oblivion P1

**Oblivion**

 **(n) the sate of being unaware of what is happening around you**

Tamsin's breath grew shorter than she thought to be humanly possible. That's right, human. You know that badass Valkyrie everybody knew and loved. Well that was last week. Sure that puts her at the top of the food chain in the mortal world, but still. That was her whole being, everything she ever knew about herself (if anything) was her fae. Now she was less than perfect but more than helpless. She was a soldier; built for war and service. Now what was she to do? Where was she to go? She'd been through the wringer; no one in her corner. That was except for herself of course. Her whole life she had depended on herself, took care of herself. Now...what?

She was running, that is until she couldn't anymore. Carrying her feet in a manner that is - that was somewhat slightly faster than a normal pace of the average human being.

 _These humans are seriously f**ked up_

Walking at an entirely too slow of a walk to get anywhere anytime soon, Tamsin's inner core was burning, boiling, enraged with an overbearing amount of anger and rage and hurt and vexation and indignation and irritation and...loneliness. One foot in front of another, would you be surprised if you heard her telling herself to just keep swimming? Yeah, well where did that get Dory?

 _Screw me if I start trying to talk to whales_

The herculean blonde's wife beater tank was drenched in her own blood, and with every intake of oxygen the smell of her own demise filled her nostrils.

She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she knew it was right. She felt in the most poetically disgusting way that where she was going, wherever that may be, it was right.

With every single step her feet took it was most definitely matter over mind. If it were mind over matter Tamsin would most likely be on the ground dead and bleeding out even after post mortem.

"Tamsin, what the hell?!"

That's...actually not a first.

Turning around slowly grunting in pain with every centimeter, the sight before her mixed with the immense amount of agony she was being forced to feel, the tall blonde fell to her knees.

* * *

Gradually regaining consciousness, Tamsin released a low groggy moan. Opening her eyelids slowly, the blonde quickly recognised her surroundings. A lightweight tightly sewn cotton blanket covered her to the shoulders, keeping her at room temperature. A central line hooked up expertly from her left arm's vein to an IV fluid bag. Attempting to move a little, panic filled her as she was unable to move her legs. Tamsin couldn't feel anything past her pelvic structure.

"Doc!" She yelped, sounding more desperate than she would like to admit.

With the faint _thump_ of a book being dropped, the shorter blonde doctor came running down the stairs with great speed.

"Tamsin!"

As Lauren came into the taller blonde's vision, relief cleansed her completely, her eyes focusing on the other woman tentatively. She rushed to the former Valkyrie's bedside, checking her BP and HR making sure the woman beside her was alright.

Seeing as though everything was, Lauren's warm hazel eyes fell upon Tamsin's frightened emerald ones. The doctor pulled some rubbing alcohol from her First Aid kit under the small bed and peeled the bandage from Tamsin's forehead. She dampened a piece of cotton with the cleanser and began gently applying the substance to the taller blonde's laceration softly.

Tamsin opened her mouth as if to protest, but her words fell short when Lauren made eye contact with her, holding a quizzical gaze of her own. Deciding to surrender to the other blonde's tender touches, Tamsin closed her heavy eyelids painfully and rested back into her pillow.

* * *

 _Tamsin opened her eyes gradually, not wanting to awake from her medically induced slumber just yet._

 _Looking down at herself, the fae newly made human was now dressed in a pair of navy blue scrubs and her body was free of all the dried blood she came with. Her hair felt softer and smelled nicer. Her skin purer and brighter._

" _You're awake, good," came a perky yet caring voice from the door to the bedroom._

 _In the doorframe stood a petite, blonde doctor, bearing similar navy blue scrubs and a shy smile._

" _Paging Doctor Luis, I think I'm in need of more pain meds," Tamsin groaned and held her side as if to prove a point._

 _The smaller blonde walked slowly over to the other woman's side and knelt down._

" _I think I have a better solution," she implied with a deeper tone than before, "Maybe one that doesn't involve addictive medication?"_

 _Tamsin's eyes grew wider as her eyebrows began to become stitched together._

" _And what might that be?" She questioned weakly._

 _Lauren raised herself and straddled Tamsin's waist, resting her elbows on the sides of the other blonde's head._

" _Let me show you," she whispered in Tamsin's ear, causing the other woman to shiver from the heat of the doctor's breath._

" _Doc?"_

 _Lauren began laying wet kisses down Tamsin's neck, her left hand caressing the woman's flushed cheeks. Sucking gently, Lauren found the muscular woman's pulse point._

 _All arguments Tamsin once had dissipated with the moan that she unwillingly released._

" _God, doc-_ _ **ah**_ _!"_

Jumping from her slumber with a great force, Tamsin awoke with beads of sweat falling from her forehead.


	2. Oblivion P2

Jumping from her slumber with a great force, Tamsin awoke with beads of sweat falling from her forehead.

"Tamsin?" The young blonde grabbed the other human's arm and held it firmly, relentless to let it go.

Easing out of her nearly lucid stupor, Tamsin turned to face Lauren and met her gaze hesitantly.

"Doc? I just had the oddest dream." Lauren relaxed at the statement, but refused to let Tamsin out of her grasp.

"Tamsin, what exactly happened before I found you?" The taller woman visibly winced at the question, finding it harder to hide expressions in her current state. She layed back down before noticing her new apparel, navy blue scrubs.

"What did you do to me?"

Lauren knelt down beside the bed and rested her back against a medical cart.

"I couldn't risk the spread of bacterial infection from your various injuries and lacerations. So, I cleansed you as well as I could despite your many breaks. It was not an easy task."

There was an uncomfortable bare silence between the two now, leaving only the faint murmurs of vehicle engines to vreer in the background.

The realization and immense amounts of pain from recent events came thundering back in a big way as Tamsin tried to take her mind off the awkwardness. Her bones ached from the constant movements of Tamsin's long strides. Her feet, blistered beyond repair from the amount of friction caused by the heat and steps she willingly took. Her skin, cracked from the intense humidity of the sun she had been running under for two straight weeks without break.

'"Thank you Lauren," she finally mustered out with an increasing amount of difficulty. The woman picked her off the streets where she should have been left for dead. Would have been, if it weren't for the loyal servant of the light. It was the least Tamsin could do.

The doctor just nodded in response, as if it were the most unusual thing in the world, heat rising to her cheeks at the amount of tenderness in Tamsin's voice.

"Listen Tamsin, you have sustained multiple and to be honest very critical injuries. As your current medical consultant, I need to know how this happened," the doctor grabbed a clipboard from the bottom drawer of the cart and clicked a pen, ready to begin.

 _How do I put this?_

 _Hey Doc...I'm human. You don't happen to have some top secret happy pills I can pop to turn me back now, do you?_

Not only was it mentally difficult for her to answer that question, but Tamsin's head was battling its own war too. Lauren could see that.

"If you need time I-"

"I'm human."

 _ **Clank**_

There goes the clipboard.

 _Good going Tamsin, well done._

Lauren sat at the end of the small bed, releasing a deep breath, not sure how to respond.

"Promise me you'll explain all of this later?" She asked more than ordered.

Something about these human brains, so emotionally confusing, "Of course." Absentmindedly, Tamsin found her own hand hovering over Lauren's.

Looking down, the Canadian doctor led her fingers to intertwine with the stronger blonde's. To Lauren's surprise, the former Valkyrie's hands were very soft and cold, instead of rough from war as she theorised. But there were a few callouses on her knuckles and fingertips, creating a strong grip. Though, obviously the woman was a boxer (hence the knuckle scars), but she played the guitar too?

Much to Tamsin's dismay, she felt all too familiar marks on Lauren's palms where a gun would have been held. Concern for the doctor's safety unwilling flushed the blonde of her thoughts.

"You play?" The doctor asked, genuinely curious.

"A little," Tamsin lied. She knew that the other blonde knew it too. The callouses were far too rough.

"You served," The former fae deadpanned, genuinely concerned.

"A little," Lauren lied. She knew the other blonde knew it too. The intelligent woman was familiar with the subject.

They stayed there in that moment for what felt like eternity. Their hands clasped with one another, their gazes complete.

 _Maybe all of this feelings shit is okay...every once in awhile._

Lauren knew that Tamsin shouldn't be in that position, for it wasn't safe for the woman's current condition...but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Tamsin leaned forward and ducked her head to capture the doctor's lips in her own, only to miss and kiss the woman's nose. Lauren began to laugh at Tamsin's discombobulation but was cut short with lips on her own, stifling her giggles.

The embrace was tender and warm, Lauren never expected such a thing to come from Tamsin of all people.

"That was your fault doc, you've got me all hyped up on drugs," she smirked as she tried to kiss the woman again before wincing in agonizing pain.

Lauren held Tamsin's shoulders, "Told you, you need to rest."

The doctor laid the other human back against the bed gently, tucking her back into the blanket once more.

Head against the pillow again, Tamsin impulsively pulled Lauren down on top of her.

"Good thing I have an 'okay' doctor taking care of me," she cracked wisely, embracing the petite woman in her arms.

Lauren's breath hitched and she couldn't muster a response.

"A brilliant doctor," Tamsin reiterated, kissing the woman intensely. The taller blonde bit the other woman's bottom lip playfully, sucking on it later to soothe the pain.

* * *

"This is very out of character Tamsin," Lauren whispered under the blanket she shared with the other human.

"Are you complaining?" She teased, half asleep.

Lauren rested her head on Tamsin's chest and relaxed to the sound of the other woman's heartbeat.

"Not at all."

Tamsin smiled internally, "I'm tellin you doc, it's all those drugs you gave me."

This earned a heartfelt laugh from Lauren.

"Yeah, you're not going to like it when those wear off."

Tamsin groaned as if to agree in her now slumbering state.

"Oh Tamsin, you have so much to explain."

That she did.

But one thing was for certain and Tamsin knew it.

She _was_ headed in the right place. She had been since the beginning. It just took the loss of her fae-hood to prove it.

Her thoughts were burst into oblivion as she felt everything gravitate into place.

This was right.

She could feel it.


End file.
